


La mia dannazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Erotic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble scritta su ‘Son già solo’ dei Modà, coppia: GarpxShanks. http://www.angolotesti.it/M/testi_canzoni_moda_3554/testo_canzone_sono_gia_solo_1037924.html





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

 

_Troppa luce non ti piace._

 

Le gocce di pioggia solcavano il vetro della finestra, dando vita a delle ombre che si allungavano grigie sul pavimento.

Shanks si arcuò, mentre le mani massicce di Garp lo stringevano. Il Marine gli morse una spalla a sangue, Shanks si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Dalla candela spenta sul comodino si alzava un filo di fumo.

Shanks gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita, mentre Garp gli accarezzava il moncherino della spalla.

< Ti piace farlo soltanto se c’è completo silenzio, in cui risuonano solo dei bassi gemiti e senza luce. Ed io, pur di stare con te, mi adatto a tutto > pensò Garp.

 

[105].


	2. Da Cap.2 a Cap.4

Cap.2

_Godi meglio a farlo al buio sottovoce._

 

Garp leccò il moncherino di Shanks e lo sentì mugolare, glielo morse strappandogli un gemito di dolore. Gli tappò la bocca, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava le intimità, alternando sentimenti di piacere e di sofferenza nell’amante.

Inspirò l’odore del più giovane, i suoi occhi brillarono alla luce del fuoco della lanterna.

< Sono come un cavaliere errante che ha perso la via ed è finito per giacere con il drago. Anche se tu sembri più il suo tesoro, mentre giaci qui.

Godi di più nel farlo sottovoce, di nascosto e mi fai impazzire lentamente ogni giorno di più >.

 

[100].

 

Cap.3

 

_Graffiando la mia pelle._

 

Shanks sentì Garp premere contro di lui, fino a fargli dolere le costole, prendendolo con sempre maggiore foga. Soffocò un grido affondando nel cuscino il viso, fino a mozzarsi il fiato.

Si aggrappò alle spalle del Marine conficcandovi le unghie, lasciandogli dei segni profondi.

< Di più, ancora di più. Cancella tutto quanto, tutto il resto. Cancella me!

Per un po’ non voglio essere la porta d’ingresso per la Nuova Era. Sono arrivato troppo tardi per godere degli anni d’oro e troppo presto per far parte della rinascita.

Come qualcuno che, arrivato troppo tardi a una festa, debba occuparsi soltanto di organizzare la successiva, senza potervi partecipare > pensò.

 

[109].

 

 

Cap.4

 

_E mordendomi le labbra fino a farmi male, bene._

 

Shanks accarezzò il viso di Garp sopra di lui e socchiuse gli occhi, allungò il braccio sano e accarezzò le labbra del più grande.

< Ai suoi occhi non sembro un vecchio nel pieno del decadimento. Mi guarda come se fossi l’essere più bello che abbia mai visto.

Dannato il suo viso d’angelo e il suo modo di fare da peccatore. Mi fa impazzire.

Non faccio in tempo a finire, che lo vorrei di nuovo. Non posso andare avanti così > pensò il Marine.

Shanks gli prese il labbro tra i denti e lo morse, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

 

[103].


	3. Son già solo

Cap.5

_Senza farmi capire se per te è più sesso o amore._

 

“Tu devi essere impazzito. Venire fino a qui, potrebbero trovarti e giustiziarti” sibilò Garp.

Shanks si sfilò il cappello da marine e si sedette sulla sua scrivania a gambe aperte.

“Cosa sarebbe la vita di un pirata senza un po’ di sana sfida?” chiese il Rosso.

Garp lo premette sul legno, tra le carte, ringhiando.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare?” chiese.

Shanks gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca.

“Mi andava di essere preso sulla tua scrivania” sussurrò.

< Devo prenderlo come un atto d’amore o come il segnale che sei malato di sesso? > si chiese Garp.

 

[101]. 

 

Cap.6

 

_Poi fuggi, ti vesti, mi confondi._

 

Un forte odore di alcool proveniva dal piano di sotto della bettola, mischiandosi con quello di umidità che trasudava dalle pareti di legno ricoperto di muschio.

Garp socchiuse un occhio, guardando Shanks intento a rivestirsi.

“Già te ne vai?” domandò.

Shanks indossò la casacca, dandogli le spalle.

Il Marine lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò verso di sé.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda” ringhiò.

“Non ho intenzione di risponderti, vecchio palla di cannone. Lo sai che non amo legami e catene di nessun tipo” rispose Shanks. Si divincolò, liberandosi ed uscì dalla stanza con passo rapido.

Garp ruggì. 

 

[100]. 

 

Cap.7

_Non sai dirmi quando torni._

 

Garp sentiva la lingua di Shanks avvolgergli le due dita, lui l’accarezzava, rabbrividendo di piacere ai gorgoglii dell’altro. Fece scivolare le dita dalla sua bocca e gli passò le dita sul mento, inumidendo di saliva l’accenno di barba del più giovane.

“Sono proprio diventato vecchio, mi addormento persino in questi momenti” borbottò il Marine.

“Lo hai sempre fatto” ribatté Shanks.

Garp gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Quando ci rivedremo la prossima volta?” gli chiese.

“Non so dirti quando potrò tornare. I mari si stanno agitando, gli altri imperatori sono nel caos. Una nuova Era significa la definitiva fine della vecchia” rispose Shanks.

 

 

[104].

 

Cap.8

_ E piangi, non rispondi. _ _ _

Shanks finì il contenuto del boccale, inumidendosi le labbra e l’accenno di barba. Guardò il fondo di legno con ancora qualche bollicina di schiuma e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, chinò la schiena, abbandonandosi in una posizione schiantata.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Garp si sedette pesantemente accanto a lui, gli passò il grande pollice sul viso umido e risalì, fino alla cicatrice.

< Non riuscii a proteggerti da questa e non sono mai riuscito a tutelarti. Questo mondo ti ha divorato, fatto a pezzi e risputato distrutto.

Farei qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per poterti far tornare quello di un tempo > pensò.

[106].

 

Cap.9

 

_Sparisci e ogni quattro mesi torni._

 

Garp batté un paio di volte le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco la figura che stava seduta sul suo davanzale. Serrò gli occhi, passandovi di sopra i pugni stretti e li riaprì, riconoscendo Shanks.

“Yoho!” saltò Shanks, dimenando la mano. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli vermigli.

Garp lo raggiunse con un pugno alla testa, facendolo gemere, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo che gli era apparso sul capo.

“Sei sparito per quattro mesi! Ti sembra il modo di ripiombare nella mia vita? Non puoi riapparire sempre all’improvviso” si lamentò. 

“Non sei felice di vedermi?” chiese Shanks.

Garp lo sollevò prendendolo tra le mani e lo baciò con foga.

 

[105].

 

Cap.10

 

_Sei pazza di me come io lo son di te._

 

Shanks gattonò sopra il corpo addormentato di Garp, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso, ascoltando il suo profondo respiro.

< Sono sempre indeciso, non so se preferisco potermi sentire protetto tra le braccia del mio gigante addormentato, o se vorrei che continuasse a possedermi all’infinito. Così massiccio, mi travolge come una valanga.

Sento il suo calore, il fiato di un immenso drago e io sono il suo tesoro più prezioso.

Mi chiedo come sarebbe potuta essere la nostra vita in un altro mondo. Chissà se è vero che conosceva il ‘Capitano’ sin da quando erano bambini.

Perché in questo mondo si deve per forza scegliere uno schieramento > rifletté.

 

[107].

 

Cap.11

 

_Resisti, non mi stanchi._

 

“Vuoi che mi fermi?” chiese Garp.

“N-no… _mnhhh_ … No… Continua! Non ti fermare! NO” implorò Shanks.

“Va bene” esalò Garp.

< Posso resistere anche tutta la notte > pensò. I loro gemiti sempre più alti risuonavano anche all’esterno.

Benn roteò gli occhi, portandosi un sigaro acceso alle labbra, sentendo il sapore del tabacco.

< Quei due fanno un casino della miseria. Risulterebbe difficile spiegare perché invece di farsi qualche donna di porto, il Capitano preferisca stare sotto a gambe aperte… O in posizioni anche peggiori. Come diamine regge a pecora con una mole come quella poggiandosi su un braccio solo?

Bah, mi farà morire d’ansia > rifletté, espirando del fumo.

 

[110].

 

Cap.12

_Mi conservi sempre dentro ai tuoi ricordi._

 

Shanks gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, rimanendo seduto sul palo di legno sopra la vela, lasciando che il vento gelido lo sferzasse.

 

_“Come va con i bambini?” chiese Shanks._

_Garp addentò un cosciotto e sbuffò sonoramente, negando con il capo._

_“Malissimo. Non sono né un bravo nonno, né un capace baby-sitter. Però voglio essere quello di cui hanno bisogno in questo mondo orribile” brontolò._

_“Per la dolcezza hanno Makino e per le monellerie hanno me” rispose Shanks._

_Garp gli sorrise._

_“Ammettilo che torni sempre anche per me, non solo per rivedere i bambini” disse._

 

< Beh, Garp, sto continuando a tornare da te > rifletté. 

 

[110].

 

  
Cap.13

 

_E poi brilli, non ti spegni._

 

Garp guardò Shanks improvvisare dei passi di danza davanti al fuoco del falò. Il rosso dimenava la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi, con l’unica mano teneva sollevata una bottiglia di liquore per metà finita.

Muoveva rapidamente i piedi nella sabbia e ridacchiava.

< Quando fai così sembri brillare di luce propria, come una stella ben lontana dallo spegnersi. Sei così bello > pensò Garp. Si alzò in piedi e lo afferrò da dietro, lo premette a terra sentendo un gemito provenire dall’altro e gli tappò la bocca con la propria.

Shanks perse la presa sulla bottiglia, mugolando piano.

 

[100].

Cap.14

_Ci graffiamo per non far guarire i segni._

 

< Puoi negarlo quanto vuoi, ma il nostro è un amore immortale. Fingi per tutto il tempo che vuoi di voler solo passare delle notti di fuoco. Sono troppo vecchio e brutto perché sia veramente una mera passione fisica a spingerti ad essere mio.

Tu hai tramutato un cavaliere in un drago solo per divenire sua proprietà, mio piccolo tesoro > pensò Garp.

“Che fai?” chiese.

Shanks gli stringeva con forza le spalle, graffiandogli la pelle.

“I segni che ti ho lasciato l’altra volta stavano guarendo, volevo marcare il mio territorio” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e miagolò.

“Sei proprio un micetto dispettoso” sussurrò Garp.

 

[104].

  
  
Cap.15

  
_E sei pioggia fredda._

Shanks allargò le braccia e alzò la testa, rise chiudendo gli occhi e lasciò che le gocce di pioggia lo investissero, scivolando sulla sua pelle, solcando le sue cicatrici, finendogli nel naso e in bocca.

Il vento gelido gli faceva ondeggiare la lunga casacca nera.

Garp gli mise un ombrello di sopra.

< Per quanto tu sia come questa pioggia fredda per me, voglio proteggerti da queste minuzie finché mi è possibile > pensò.

“Tu non sai divertirti” protestò Shanks.

“Voglio divertirmi insieme a te, non vederti in un letto con la febbre alta” lo riprese Garp.

“Sono un Imperatore!” si lagnò Shanks.

[103].

  
Cap.16 

__

_ Sei come un temporale di emozioni che poi quando passa… _

_ Lampo, tuono, è passato così poco e son già solo. _

Garp si sedette pesantemente su una roccia, guardando le carcasse sanguinolente dei pirati che tappezzavano il territorio.

Akainu infieriva sui cadaveri.

Garp sentì una sensazione di nausea risalirgli dallo stomaco a causa dell’odore putrido dei cadaveri. Serrò gli occhi, portandosi le mani al viso, fingendo di strofinarsele sulla faccia per destarsi.

Imitò uno sbadiglio e gettò indietro la testa, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Quando sono con te mi travolge una meravigliosa euforia. Sei uno stupendo temporale di emozioni, Shanks. Quando passa quel momento, però, entrambi torniamo alle nostre orribili vite.

Sei un lampo, un tuono, ma passa così poco e sono già di nuovo solo > pensò.

[109].

  
  


Cap.17

__ Tornerai, tornerai. Altroché se tornerai.  
  


“Dannato! Se n’è di nuovo andato mentre dormivo” ringhiò Garp. Camminava con espressione furente, dimenando una palla di cannone legata a una catena sopra la sua testa, avanti e indietro davanti al suo letto sfatto.

“Dovrei drogarlo e tenerlo nudo legato alla mia vita, come una cintura. Oh, neanche gli dispiacerebbe essere sempre preso, conoscendolo!” gridò.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? Se tornasse in questo esatto momento lo riempirei di baci e carezze, felice come un bambino > pensò.

“Oh, ma tornerai. Altroché se tornerai, Rosso.

Sentirai troppo la mia mancanza, ma questa volta ti obbligherò a chiedermelo in ginocchio!” sbraitò.

[102].

Cap.18

 

Ma _stavolta non ti lascio._

_Ti tengo stretta sul mio petto._

 

Garp prese la mano di Shanks, facendogliela passare sul petto, arrossandogli i capezzoli, sfiorando l’ombelico, sollevando i peli vermigli che ricoprivano la sua pelle pallida, puntellata da lentiggini.

Garp osservo i glutei sporti dell’uomo in ginocchio sul letto davanti a lui, morbidi e a loro volta segnati dalle lentiggini.

Lo fece aderire contro il proprio petto, stringendolo, gli allargò le gambe con il ginocchio e gli sfiorò il membro, facendolo gemere.

Shanks teneva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra sporte, aveva le gote arrossate e puzzava di alcool.

< Questa volta approfitterò del tuo essere completamente ubriaco per non farti scappare. Ti terrò stretto al mio petto > promise Garp.

 

[110].

 

  
Cap.19 

_ Poi ti bacio, poi ti graffio. _

Shanks baciò ripetutamente Garp, fino a mozzarsi il fiato, arrossando le labbra del maggiore, sentendole bollenti al contatto.

Soffiò piano e gli graffiò i fianchi, lasciando a sangue i segni delle sue unghie.

“La smetterai mai di graffiarmi, micetto?” chiese Garp.

Shanks si rotolò nel letto e batté lentamente le palpebre, leccandosi lascivamente le labbra.

“M-A-I” cantilenò ad alta voce.

Garp gli afferrò il viso con due dita e lo baciò con foga, facendolo mugolare desideroso.

< Tu mi fai impazzire. Prima mi baci, poi mi graffi, prima mi seduci e poi scompari. Sei una creatura dannatamente imprevedibile, mio gatto randagio > pensò.

[103].

Cap.20

 

_Poi ti dico che ti amo e ti proteggo._

 

“Lo sai che ti amo?” chiese il Marine.

“ _Mnh_?” chiese Shanks con aria confusa. Era steso su un fianco sul letto, Garp gli sollevò la gamba e se la posizionò sul fianco, tenendogliela sollevata.

“Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?” chiese Garp.

Shanks batté le palpebre e arrossì.

“N-no…”. Iniziò a dire, le sue parole si trasformarono in mugolii mentre l’altro iniziava a prepararlo. Strofinò la guancia contro il cuscino, ansante, una ciocca di capelli vermigli gli finì sulla parte di viso segnata dalle tre cicatrici.

“Allora sappi che ti voglio proteggere perché ti amo” confessò Garp con voce calda.

 

[101].

  
Cap.21

 

_E poi ti voglio e poi ti prendo._

 

Garp spintonò Shanks dentro lo sgabuzzino della nave e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, premendo il pirata contro la parete.

“Sei impazzito? Qui?” chiese Shanks.

Garp gli slacciò i pantaloni di tela e glieli calò.

“Non puoi sfidarmi in quel modo e aspettarti che non reagisca, sei così dannatamente eccitante” esalò.

Shanks ghignò.

“Per me il rischio è come nettare dolce, ma pensavo che fossi tu quello a cui non piaceva metterci nei guai in maniera così evidente” disse.

Garp si strusciò contro di lui.

“Non posso farci niente. Ti voglio” gli disse all’orecchio, abbassandogli i boxer, premendolo con più forza.

 

[102].

Cap.22

  
_Poi ti sento che impazzisci se ti parlo, sottovoce, senza luce.  
Perché solo io lo so quanto ti piace._

“Sei stato da Mihawk?” chiese Garp.

“Anche se fosse?” domandò Shanks.

“Hai il suo odore addosso” ringhiò il Marine.

“Tranquillo. Da quando ho perso il braccio le nostre sfide non gl’interessano più. Preferisce fare il signore del suo maniero, ci siamo detti addio” lo rassicurò Shanks.

“Lui non ti capisce quanto me” borbottò Garp.

“Sento gelosia nella tua voce?” chiese Shanks, ghignando. Giocherellò con la manica della camicia candida lì dove si trovava il moncherino.

Garp lo abbracciò da dietro e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Lui non ti conosce come me. Non sa quanto ti piace quando qualcuno ti parla, sottovoce, in quei momenti, senza luce” soffiò.

[108].

What if.

Cap.23

  
_E ora dimmi che mi ami._

Barbanera ridacchiò, guardando Garp in piedi ritto davanti a Shanks.

“Non ti porterai via anche lui” ringhiò.

Shanks aveva appoggiato la mano sull’elsa della spada.

“Non dirmi che sei pronto a difendere il bel culetto dell’imperatore. Non pensi che possa farcela da solo contro di me? Oppure hai paura che si metta carponi ai miei piedi come una docile pecorella?” li derise Teach.

“Un’altra parola e ti taglierò la lingua” minacciò Garp.

“Oh, il Marine si è innamorato della puttan…”. Iniziò a dire Barbanera. Evocò un buco nero per evitare la titanica palla di cannone che gli stava arrivando addosso.

[100].

Cap.24

__

_ E che stavolta no, non durerà solo fino a domani. _

“Ti prego, resta… Almeno un altro paio di giorni. Ace è morto, Rufy è disperso, la mia famiglia è andata in pezzi.

Mi ritirerò come Marine, non me la sento più di allenare le nuove generazioni sapendo di vederle perire esattamente come la nostra. Ho perso fin troppi amici…” esalò Garp. La voce rauca gli tremava.

Shanks gli affondò il viso nel petto e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Resterò un po’ di più” promise.

< Non posso lasciarlo domani stesso. Approfitterò di questo tempo per presenziare ai funerali… E per riprendermi. Mi sento come se mi avessero aperto il cuore in due > pensò.

[107].

  
Cap.25

_ Resta qui con me perché son pazzo di te. _

Garp guardò Shanks addormentato nel letto, aggrappato al cuscino con il braccio e le gambe, un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalle labbra aperte.

< Ho il terrore che un giorno mi sveglierò e scoprirò che sei stato ucciso. Che come ogni altro pirata sei morto e mi hai lasciato definitivamente solo.

Perché non lasci perdere questa sciocca libertà? Non ti ha portato niente di buono, non ha cambiato questo mondo. 

La feccia continua ad arricchirsi, i folli continuano a uccidere. Non esiste bene, non esiste male… > pensò.

“Ti prego, resta qui con me. Sono pazzo di te, non posso stare senza di te” sussurrò Garp, accarezzandogli la testa.

[110].


End file.
